Ласкер, Эмануэль
, Пруссия, Северогерманский Союз |гражданство = |подданство = |место смерти = больница Маунт-Синай, , Нью-Йорк, США |отец = |мать = |супруг = |супруга = |дети = |награды и премии = }} Эмануэль Ласкер ( , в русских источниках имя часто записывается как Эмануил; 24 декабря 1868 — 11 января 1941) — немецкий шахматист и математик, представитель позиционной школы, второй чемпион мира по шахматам (1894—1921). Ласкер сохранял звание чемпиона мира двадцать семь лет, что является рекордным достижением для шахмат, и продолжал выступать на высшем уровне до 68 лет. Ласкер обладал универсальным стилем игры, однако его самыми сильными сторонами считали позиционное чутьё и эндшпиль. Многие биографы и исследователи называют Ласкера первооткрывателем психологического подхода к шахматам: считается, что Ласкер зачастую был готов пойти на ухудшение своей позиции, чтобы направить игру в неудобное для конкретного противника русло. Эта точка зрения популярна и сейчас, хотя часть экспертов считает её заблуждением и объясняет достижения Ласкера глубоким пониманием шахмат и умением оценить плюсы и минусы того или иного продолжения партии. На протяжении своей шахматной карьеры Ласкер неоднократно прекращал выступления на несколько лет для занятий математикой и философией. Ласкер защитил докторскую диссертацию по математике в 1901 году, а его главным достижением в математике стала теорема, названная его именем и именем Эмми Нётер, обобщившей первоначальный результат Ласкера. Кроме того, Ласкер опубликовал несколько философских работ и литературных произведений. Биография Юность и начало карьеры left|thumb|Ласкер в молодости Ласкер родился 24 декабря 1868 года в прусском городе Берлинхен (ныне Барлинек, Польша) в еврейской семье, его отец был синагогальным кантором, а дед — раввином . В 11 лет Эмануэль переехал в Берлин к старшему брату Бертольду, чтобы изучать математику. Бертольд, сам сильный шахматист, научил игре Эмануэля, затем тот стал совершенствоваться самостоятельно по популярному учебнику Дюфреня. Позднее Ласкер начал зарабатывать деньги, играя на ставку в кафе . В 1888 году он закончил гимназию и поступил на математический факультет Берлинского университета. В 1889 году Ласкер выиграл турнир в Берлине и побочный турнир 6-го конгресса Германского шахматного союза в Бреслау (современный Вроцлав), а также занял второе место в Амстердаме позади Берна, но впереди Гунсберга и МэзонаБиография Ласкера на сайте Факультета математики и статистики Сент-Эндрюсского университетаБреслау, побочный турнир (1889)Амстердам (1889). В Амстердаме Ласкер выиграл знаменитую партию у Бауэра, применив комбинацию, позднее получившую название по этой партии — жертвой обоих слонов белые разрушили укрытие чёрного короля. Вернувшись в Берлин, Ласкер выиграл матчи у Курта фон Барделебена (+2 −1 =1) и Жака Мизеса (+5 −0 =3), затем сыграл в Лондоне матчи с Бёрдом (+7 −2 =3) и Энглишем (+2 −0 =3). В 1891 году Ласкер переехал в Великобританию. В следующем году он выиграл два турнира в Лондоне с участием сильнейших британских шахматистов и матчи у Дж. Блэкберна (+6 −0 =4) и Берда (+5 −0 =0). В конце 1892 года Ласкер направил вызов на матч Зигберту Таррашу, одному из сильнейших игроков мира, только что выигравшему турнир в Дрездене. Тарраш отказался, сказав, что готов играть с Ласкером не раньше, чем тот одержит победу в крупном международном турнире''Вайнштейн, Б. С.'' Мыслитель. С. 38 . После этого Ласкер уехал на гастроли в США; в течение 1893 года он занял 1-е место в турнире мастеров в Нью-Йорке, выиграв все 13 партий и опередив Альбина на 4½ очкаНью-Йорк (1893), и обыграл в матче Дж. Шовальтера со счётом 7:3 (+6 −2 =2)Авербах, Ю. Л., . Завоевание титула thumb|Стейниц (слева) и Ласкер в матче на первенство мира, 1894 год Успешные выступления позволили Ласкеру вызвать на матч на первенство мира Вильгельма Стейница. Матч проходил с 15 марта по 26 мая 1894 года в Нью-Йорке, Филадельфии и Монреале, победителем становился первый выигравший десять партий. После первых шести партий счёт был равный (по две победы у каждой из сторон), переломной стала седьмая партия, которую Ласкер выиграл в обоюдоострой борьбе. Затем он одержал ещё четыре победы подряд, а решающее очко добыл в 19-й партии. В целом завоевание чемпионского титула оказалось для Ласкера неожиданно лёгким. Многие современники считали, что важную роль сыграл возраст Стейница (ему было уже 58 лет), а сам Стейниц жаловался на мучившую его бессонницу. Однако, по мнению Крамника, Ласкер победил, потому что гораздо глубже Стейница понимал шахматы и вообще в этом опередил своё время . Чемпион мира thumb|200px|Шарж на Эмануэля Ласкера. 1894 Последующие выступления в соревнованиях подтвердили высокий класс игры Ласкера. В гастингском турнире (1895) с участием Стейница, М. Чигорина, Блэкберна и других знаменитых игроков Ласкер занял третье место, и это несмотря на то что он не до конца оправился от недавно перенесённого брюшного тифа. За три тура до конца Ласкер лидировал, но концовку турнира сильно провёл молодой Гарри Пильсбери, который и стал первым, а Ласкер, проигравший Таррашу, опустился на третье место (второе осталось за Чигориным)Вайнштейн, Б. С. Мыслитель. С. 86.. В Петербурге (1895—1896) Ласкер выиграл четверной турнир в 6 кругов (участвовали Ласкер, Стейниц, Пильсбери и Чигорин), а в Нюрнберге победил в турнире с участием Стейница и ещё 18 шахматистов, в том числе всех основных претендентов на звание чемпиона мира. В ноябре 1896 года — январе 1897 года в Москве состоялся матч-реванш против Стейница, который закончился уверенной победой Ласкера (+10 −2 =5). В следующем турнире (Париж, 1900) Ласкер при очень сильном составе победил с результатом 14½ из 16. Пильсбери был вторым, отстав на два очка, а третье и четвёртое места поделили Маршалл и Мароци. После парижского турнира Ласкер вернулся в Эрлангенский университет, чтобы закончить образование. В 1902 году он защитил докторскую диссертацию''Вайнштейн, Б. С.'' Мыслитель. С. 53.. Ласкер продолжил выступать в турнирах только в 1904 году — в Кембридж-Спрингсе (США) он проиграл две партии на старте и в итоге поделил второе место с Яновским, и то лишь благодаря победе в очной встрече в последнем туре. Выиграл турнир американский шахматист Фрэнк Маршалл, для которого эта победа стала высшим достижением. В 1904 году Ласкер также начал издавать журнал «Lasker's Chess Magazine». Номера выходили раз в полгода, последний (сдвоенный восьмой и девятый) — в январе 1909 года. В 1902 году Ласкер познакомился в Берлине с Мартой Кон, урождённой Бамбергер, женой владельца фабрики музыкальных инструментов Эмиля Кона. Марта происходила из династии банкиров еврейского происхождения, а по материнской линии она была внучкой композитора Джакомо Мейербера. Эмануэль и Марта сразу прониклись друг к другу симпатией, но Марта не пожелала уйти от мужа, который был серьёзно болен. Лишь в 1911 году, когда Эмиль Кон умер, Марта вышла замуж за Ласкера''Вайнштейн, Б. С.'' Мыслитель. С. 54—55. . Они прожили вместе всю жизнь, Марта следовала за мужем, заботилась о нём, постоянно присутствовала на соревнованиях. thumb|200px|Эмануэль Ласкер и его брат Бертольд в 1907 году В период с 1907 по 1910 годы Ласкер пять раз защищал титул чемпиона мира. После победы в Кембридж-Спрингсе Маршалл вызвал Ласкера на матч, но чемпион поставил финансовые условия, которые Маршалл на тот момент не смог выполнить. Матч состоялся в США только в начале 1907 года. Для победы требовалось первым набрать восемь очков без учёта ничьих, Ласкер выиграл с подавляющим перевесом +8 −0 =7. В следующем году Ласкер сыграл матч с Таррашем на тех же условиях и снова убедительно выиграл: после седьмой партии счёт по победам был 5—1, а восьмое очко Ласкер взял в шестнадцатой (общий счёт +8 −3 =5). В 1909 году прошёл матч из 10 партий между Ласкером и Яновским, относительно статуса которого существуют спорыБольшинство исследователей включает его в список матчей за звание чемпиона мира. Эдвард Уинтер утверждал, что это был обычный выставочный матч, опираясь на современную матчу прессу и существование уже подписанного соглашения о грядущем матче между Ласкером и Шлехтером.. Ласкер выиграл семь партий при одном поражении и двух ничьих. В начале 1910 года состоялся матч с австрийским шахматистом Карлом Шлехтером. Согласно предварительным условиям, матч должен был состоять из 30 партий и для победы Шлехтеру требовался перевес в два очка''Вайнштейн, Б. С.'' Мыслитель. С. 76—77. Из-за финансовых трудностей количество партий было сокращено до десяти, так что некоторые исследователи считают матч не титульным, а серией выставочных партий . Шлехтер победил в пятой партии, ещё восемь закончились вничью, а в последней Шлехтер, имея выигранную позицию, упустил и победу, и ничью . В том же году состоялся повторный матч с Яновским до восьми побед, который был выигран Ласкером ещё более убедительно — всего за 11 партий и без поражений. Позднее биографы Ласкера неоднократно высказывали сожаление, что при большом количестве сыгранных Ласкером матчей его соперниками так и не стали двое из наиболее выдающихся его современников — Пильсбери и Рубинштейн Валерий Сегаль. Боги, обжигавшие горшки. 1999.. Также в 1909 году Ласкер и Рубинштейн разделили первое место на турнире памяти Чигорина в Петербурге, набрав по 14½ очка из 18. Третье место с 11 очками занял Шпильман, ниже остались Дурас, Тейхман, Шлехтер и ряд других шахматистовSt. Petersburg 1909 and 1914. При этом Ласкер, проигравший две партии (Рубинштейну и Дуз-Хотимирскому), догнал Рубинштейна лишь в последнем туре благодаря победе над Тейхманом''Вайнштейн, Б. С.'' Мыслитель. С. 47.. Когда двадцатитрёхлетний кубинец Хосе Рауль Капабланка выиграл свой первый турнир в Европе в Сан-Себастьяне (1911), опередив практически всех сильнейших шахматистов своего времени, начались переговоры о его матче с Ласкером. Ласкер выставил условие о том, что претендент должен выиграть с разницей минимум в два очка, на что не был согласен Капабланка''Вайнштейн, Б. С.'' Мыслитель. С. 90. В дальнейшей переписке Капабланка охарактеризовал одно из выдвинутых Ласкером условий как «явно несправедливое» (obviously unfair), после чего Ласкер прекратил переговоры и через прессу потребовал извинений |издательство=Физкультура и Спорт|год=1990|страницы=23|страниц=304|isbn=5-278-00271-9}} . Вражда Капабланки и Ласкера продолжалась до петербургского турнира. Одним из самых крупных турнирных успехов Ласкера стала победа на Петербургском международном турнире 1914 года, который стал единственным соревнованием Ласкера за истекшие пять лет. Кроме Ласкера в нём приняли участие десять шахматистов, включая двух главных претендентов на матч на первенство мира — Хосе Рауля Капабланку и Акибу Рубинштейна. В предварительном раунде выиграл Капабланка, опередивший Ласкера на пол-очка, но в проходившем в два круга финальном раунде, куда вышли пять лучших шахматистов, Ласкер набрал против Капабланки, Алехина, Тарраша и Маршалла 7 из 8 (шесть побед и две ничьи). В результате по сумме двух раундов Ласкер опередил кубинца на пол-очка. Победа над Капабланкой в эндшпиле в разменном варианте испанской партии считается одной из главных творческих удач Ласкера . Накануне Первой мировой войны проходили переговоры о матче между Ласкером и Рубинштейном, но война положила конец этим планам. В годы войны Ласкер жил в Берлине. В этот период он сыграл матч из шести партий против Тарраша (1916) и выиграл двухкруговой минитурнир с участием Тарраша, Рубинштейна и Шлехтера (1918)Вайнштейн, Б. С. Мыслитель. С. 89. Матч с Капабланкой и утрата титула thumb|200px|[[Капабланка, Хосе Рауль|Капабланка играет с Ласкером на турнире в Москве в 1925 году.]] Переговоры между Ласкером и Капабланкой, которые возобновились после Первой мировой войны, завершились подписанием соглашения в Гааге 23 января 1920 года . Матч был запланирован на 1921 год, но в июне Ласкер опубликовал в прессе письмо, сообщая, что он добровольно отказывается от титула в пользу Капабланки, так как шахматный мир не поддержал условия, на которых Ласкер был согласен защищать звание . Тем не менее Капабланка и общественность настаивали на матче, и 10 августа было заключено новое соглашение, по которому матч на большинство из 24 партий должен был состояться в Гаване в начале 1921 года. При этом в соглашении было оговорено, что на момент начала матча чемпионом мира является Капабланка |издательство=Наука и школа|год=1925|страницы=12|страниц=44}}. Матч проходил с 15 марта по 28 апреля 1921 года. Первые четыре партии завершились вничью, пятую выиграл Капабланка, затем он одержал победы в десятой, одиннадцатой и четырнадцатой партиях, ещё десять закончились вничью. После четырнадцатой партии, проигранной грубым зевком, Ласкер сдал матч досрочно. Несмотря на то, что по условиям соглашения Капабланка играл матч уже в ранге чемпиона мира, после окончания матча он был объявлен «новым чемпионом мира» и в целом считается, что звание перешло к кубинцу только после матча в Гаване. Спортивная ценность матча оценивается по-разному. Эйве и Принс называют игру Ласкера очень слабой, отмечая неподходящий для него тропический климат и общее нежелание играть |издательство=Физкультура и Спорт|год=1990|страницы=62-63|страниц=304|isbn=5-278-00271-9}}. Одновременно с этим Крамник считал, что за исключением последней партии матч в целом проходил на очень высоком уровне, просто Капабланка был моложе и сильнее. Всего Ласкер удерживал звание чемпиона в течение 26 лет 337 дней, что является абсолютным рекордом в истории шахмат. Экс-чемпион left|thumb|Ласкер в 1933 году Несмотря на проигрыш Капабланке, Ласкер продолжал успешные выступления в соревнованиях. В 1923 году он без поражений выиграл турнир в Остраве (1923), опередив ряд сильных шахматистов, включая Рети, Боголюбова и молодого ЭйвеКаспаров, Г. К. Мои великие предшественники. С. 233.. Через год — победа в Нью-Йорке, где Ласкер сразу захватил лидерство и выиграл первый круг с результатом 7½ из 10, уверенно опередив Капабланку. Несмотря на поражение от кубинца во втором круге, Ласкер сохранил первое место, при этом выиграв все остальные микроматчи''Вайнштейн, Б. С.'' Мыслитель. С. 94. |издательство=Физкультура и Спорт|год=1990|страницы=288|страниц=304|isbn=5-278-00271-9}}. На Первом Московском международном турнире (1925) Ласкер боролся за лидерство с Боголюбовым. В 12-том туре в партии с Торре Ласкер имел выигранную позицию, но затем несколько раз ошибся и позволил сопернику провести эффектную победную комбинацию с жертвой ферзя, известную как «мельница». Это часто объясняют тем, что во время партии Ласкер получил телеграмму, извещавшую о том, что его совместная с братом Бертольдом философская пьеса «О Человеке эта повесть» была принята к постановке одним из берлинских театров''Вайнштейн, Б. С.'' Мыслитель. С. 96—97. . Пьеса не имела успеха, и в настоящее время она оценивается критиками невысоко . Вторую половину турнира Ласкер провёл слабо, через тур после партии с Торре он проиграл Левенфишу, а позже сделал несколько ничьих с аутсайдерами. Тем не менее это не помешало ему завоевать второй приз и набрать на пол-очка больше, чем Капабланка. В 1927 году организаторы не пригласили Ласкера на турнир в Нью-Йорке. Поскольку турнир многими рассматривался как соревнование сильнейших шахматистов мира за право на матч с чемпионом — Капабланкой, Ласкер воспринял это как оскорбление и на несколько лет прекратил участие в турнирах''Вайнштейн, Б. С.'' Мыслитель. С. 95, 98. |издательство=Физкультура и Спорт|год=1970|страницы=76|страниц=304}}. В 1933 году Ласкер с женой был вынужден покинуть Германию из-за установления там нацистской диктатуры и начала кампании по преследованию евреев. Переехав в Великобританию, Ласкер в 1934 году после долгого перерыва возобновил участие в соревнованиях, заняв в цюрихском турнире пятое место (турнир выиграл Алехин). В 1935 году в Московском международном турнире Ласкер занял третье место, отстав на пол-очка от Ботвинника и Флора, но опередив Капабланку. Выступление Ласкера, который в шестьдесят шесть лет не проиграл ни одной из 19 партий (+6 −0 =13)Вайнштейн, Б. С. Мыслитель. С. 103., при этом в личной встрече с Капабланкой одержав красивую победу, газеты назвали «биологическим чудом» . В августе того же года по приглашению наркома юстиции и организатора шахматных турниров Николая Крыленко Ласкеры поселились в СССР. Ласкер получил должность в Математическом институте РАН, в качестве корреспондента «Советского спорта» освещал матч между Алехиным и Эйве в Голландии и представлял Советский Союз в соревнованиях . В 1936 году он сыграл в двух турнирах: в Москве он был шестым, а в ноттингемском турнире поделил 7-8 места, там он единственный раз занял в итоговой таблице место ниже Капабланки. Свою последнюю турнирную партию Ласкер сыграл в Ноттингеме против К. АлександераВайнштейн, Б. С. Мыслитель. С. 240.. В 1937 году Ласкеры отправились в США, чтобы повидать родственников, в частности дочь Марты Лотту. Они провели некоторое время в Чикаго, затем переехали к родственникам жены в Нью-Йорк. По одной из версий, поездка планировалась как временная, все вещи Ласкеров остались в московской квартире, были даже куплены обратные билеты в Москву.Вайнштейн, Б. С. Мыслитель. С. 105—106.. По другой — Ласкеры увезли с собой всё, кроме мебели, явно не собираясь возвращаться.Владимир НЕЙШТАДТ. ЭМАНУИЛ II И ДВЕ ДИКТАТУРЫ. Отрывок Так или иначе, супруги более не вернулись в СССР. Марта в Америке заболела, и врачи категорически запретили ей отправляться в долгий путь. Существует мнение, что Ласкеры решили не возвращаться, опасаясь поднявшейся в СССР волны репрессий, одной из жертв которой стал Крыленко. Однако известен факт, что подавая прошение о разрешении проживания в Советском Союзе, Ласкер с самого начала указал срок пребывания в СССР «около двух лет» с целью завершения научной работы, для чего он нуждался в математической литературе, доступной в советских библиотеках. Так что выезд мог быть просто реализацией изначальных планов. Последние годы В США Ласкер зарабатывал на жизнь сеансами одновременной игры, лекциями и игрой в бридж. Так, во время пребывания в Чикаго в 1938 году Ласкер провёл ряд выступлений в недавно открытом местном шахматном клубе, носящем его имя, в том числе два сеанса одновременной игры (с результатами +21 −1 =5 и +23 −0 =2), и две консультационные партии, в которых против него играли чикагские мастера (Ласкер выиграл обе). В апреле 1940 года, в возрасте 71 года он принял участие в турнире шахматного клуба имени Маршалла и набрал 10½ очков (+9 −4 =3), разделив 5-6-е места. В мае того же года начал показательный матч с Маршаллом, но после второй партии (+0 −1 =1) прекратил матч из-за проблем со здоровьем. В первые дни 1941 года Ласкер тяжело заболел почечной инфекцией, попал в госпиталь «Маунт-Синай» в Нью-Йорке, где и умер 11 января 1941 года. Ласкер был похоронен на кладбище Бет Олом в Квинсе , церемонию прощания посетили около 200 человек, в том числе Файн и Эд. Ласкер . Вклад и влияние Большинство исследователей, изучавших творчество Ласкера, отмечали, что Ласкер первым из всемирно известных шахматистов стал придавать значение психологическим факторам. По словам Ботвинника, он «всегда оценивал позицию с практической точки зрения и старался создать на доске такую ситуацию, в которой партнер чувствовал бы себя неуверенно»''Каспаров, Г. К.'' Мои великие предшественники. С. 127.. Даже ценой ослаблений своей позиции или потери материала, «устремляя партию прямо к пропасти» (Р. Рети), Ласкер создавал положение, неудобное данному конкретному противнику в силу его личных психологических особенностей и присущего ему стиля игры. Таким образом он лишал соперников возможности подходить к её оценке стандартно, тем самым заставляя их ошибаться . Биограф Ласкера Б. Вайнштейн объясняет это этической философией Ласкера, согласно которой для изменения ситуации на доске необходимы решительные инициативные действия, часто выражающиеся в ослаблении собственной позиции''Вайнштейн, Б. С.'' Мыслитель. С. 18—19.. В то же время часть современных шахматистов оспаривает выводы об особом психологическом подходе. Владимир Крамник считал, что сила Ласкера была в глубоком понимании позиции, способности допустить ослабление в одном месте, чтобы за счёт этого получить преимущество в другом. left|thumb|Эмануэль Ласкер на [[История почты и почтовых марок ГДР|почтовой марке ГДР, выпущенной к столетию со дня рождения шахматиста (1968 год).]] Ласкер был очень разносторонним, практически универсальным игроком, одинаково искусно разыгрывавшим миттельшпиль и эндшпиль, сильным и в позиционной, и в комбинационной игре''Вайнштейн, Б. С.'' Мыслитель. С. 8. . По словам Капабланки он «никогда не придерживался типа игры, который можно было бы классифицировать как определённый стиль»''Каспаров, Г. К.'' Мои великие предшественники. С. 242. . Вайнштейн выделял три принципа, на которых Ласкер, развивавший учение Стейница, строил позиционную игру: действия по плану, образование слабостей в лагере противника, избегание слабостей, особенно долговременных, в собственной позиции. Ласкер также разработал учение о комбинации. По мнению Ласкера комбинация всегда вытекает из логики предшествующей игры, а не возникает на доске случайно. Таким образом для того, чтобы появились предпосылки для проведения комбинации (мотив комбинации), одна из сторон должна получить преимущество. И напротив, удачная комбинация является свидетельством того, что одна из сторон добилась такого преимущества''Вайнштейн, Б. С.'' Мыслитель. С. 13.. Ласкер неоднократно с успехом жертвовал ферзя, забирая взамен ладью, слона и пешку соперника, вследствие чего подобная позиционная жертва получила название «ласкеровская компенсация»''Дроздов М., Калёнов А.'' Ласкеровские компенсации. — М., 2000, С. 116 ISBN 5-7461-0015-3. Меньше внимания, чем другим аспектам шахмат, Ласкер уделял дебюту, он предпочитал простые надёжные позиции''Вайнштейн, Б. С.'' Мыслитель. С. 10.. Тем не менее его именем названо одно из продолжений в ферзевом гамбите, а защита за чёрных в гамбите Эванса на десятилетия вывела этот дебют из употребления''Каспаров, Г. К.'' Мои великие предшественники. С. 149.. Ласкер написал несколько учебников шахмат, самым известный из которых — «Учебник шахматной игры» ( , 1925), выдержавший множество изданий (в том числе на русском языке). М. Шибут оценил его как «самую философскую шахматную книгу из когда-либо написанных» . В период жизни в СССР Ласкер опубликовал повесть «Как Виктор стал шахматным мастером» . Ласкер известен последовательной борьбой за достойную оплату выступлений шахматистов. В то время как большинство его современников не воспринимали шахматы как полноценную профессию, способную обеспечить безбедное существование, Ласкер считал, что шахматист должен иметь возможность не совмещать шахматы с каким-то другим занятием |издательство=Физкультура и спорт|год=1986|страницы=73|страниц=240}}. Он регулярно ставил условием своего участия в турнире или матче повышенные гонорары, а также выступал за защиту авторских прав шахматистов на партии. Идея об исключительных правах шахматиста на партию была известна с середины XIX века, однако Ласкер был одним из наиболее активных её сторонников. Он неоднократно настаивал на включении условия о праве на публикацию партии в соглашения о матче, в том числе на объявлении себя единственным правообладателем . Ласкер объяснял свои требования тем, что был потрясён бедностью, в которой умерли Стейниц, Цукерторт, Макензи и некоторые другие шахматисты. Математические труды thumb|200px|[[Гильберт, Давид|Д. Гильберт рекомендовал Ласкеру защитить докторскую диссертацию по математике]] Шахматы не были единственным увлечением Ласкера. Родители, отметив его интеллектуальные способности, в особенности к математике, послали подростка Эмануэля учиться в Берлин (где он также открыл в себе талант к шахматам). Ласкер закончил школу в прусском городе Ландсберг-ан-дер-Варте и затем продолжил изучение математики и философии в университетах Берлина, Гёттингена и Гейдельберга. В 1895 году Ласкер опубликовал две статьи по математике в Nature . По совету Давида Гильберта, он записался в аспирантуру в Эрлангенском университет (1900—1902). В 1901 году он представил в Эрлангене свою диссертацию Über Reihen auf der Convergenzgrenze («О рядах на границе сходимости»), написанную под руководством Макса Нётера, и в том же году она была опубликована Королевским обществом . Ласкер получил степень доктора философии по математике в 1902 году. Его самая известная математическая работа, которую он опубликовал в 1905 году, доказывала для колец многочленов аналог разложения на простые множители: существование примарного разложения, то есть разложение произвольного идеала в пересечение конечного числа примарных. Эта теорема была в дальнейшем обобщена Эмми Нётер (дочерью Макса Нётера) на случай произвольных коммутативных нётеровых колец и получила название теоремы Ласкера — Нётер О связях между работами Ласкер и Нетёр см. . Ласкер в основном занимался наукой самостоятельно и не имел академических должностей. В 1893 году он недолго читал курс о дифференциальных уравнениях в Тулейнском университете в Новом Орлеане, а в 1901 году год читал лекции в Манчестерском университете Виктории (один из предшественников современного Манчестерского университета)Dreyer, M., Sieg, U. Emanuel Lasker — Schach, Philosophie, Wissenschaft. P. 95.. В 1906 году Ласкер выпустил брошюру «Борьба» (Kampf), в которой предложил своё видение теории игр, распространив её на различные сферы человеческой деятельности, в частности экономику . Предположительно эта работа повлияла на ряд математиков, работавших в области теории игр, включая Цермело и фон Неймана. Среди идей, озвученных Ласкером в «Борьбе», было деление игр на «равновесные» и «игры с перевесом», то есть игры, в которых право первого хода даёт преимущество. Ласкер, вслед за Стейницем, отрицал преимущество белых и относил шахматы к равновесным играмВайнштейн, Б. С. Мыслитель. С. 21—22.. Другие интеллектуальные игры Ласкер много интересовался бриджем и го и достиг больших успехов в обеих играх. В 1930-х годах он входил в сборную Германии по бриджу. В начале XX века Ласкер был одним из первых популяризаторов го в Европе. Известна история о том, как он вместе с Эдуардом Ласкером и старшим братом Бертольдом встречались в одном из клубов Берлина с японским любителем, предложившим им фору в 9 камней (очень большая фора для го, аналогичная форе в ферзя в шахматах). Несмотря на такое большое преимущество и возможность консультироваться, трио проигралось в пух и прах (кстати, двух однофамильцев Ласкеров, игравших и в шахматы, и в го, нередко путают). Говорят, что именно после этой партии Эм. Ласкер оценил игру гого как стратегически очень глубокую и интересную. Ласкер также изобрёл игру, соединявшую черты шашек и военной стратегии. Игра получила название «ласка», её правила были опубликованы в 1911 годуAbout Lasca — a little-known abstract game. Результаты Турниры Матчи Результаты личных встреч с сильнейшими шахматистами 1889—1936 Этюды 1.Крb7(b8) Лb2+ 2.Крa7 Лc2 3.Лh5+ Крa4! Чёрный король может двигаться только по вертикали a''. Если он отступит на линию ''b, то белые легко выигрывают, сыграв Крb7. 4.Крb7(b6) Лb2+ 5.Крa6 Лc2 6.Лh4+ Крa3! 7.Крb6 Лb2+ 8.Крa5 Лc2 9.Лh3+ Крa2 10.Л:h2!, и белые выигрываютГербстман, А. И. Современный шахматный этюд, М. — Л., 1937, С. 10.. Этот этюд до настоящего времени считается классическим и породил множество подражаний 1.c4 Кd2 2.c5 Кb3 3.c6 Кd4 4.c7 Кb5 5.c8К! и три коня согласно теории выигрывают против одногоЯ. Владимиров. «1000 шахматных этюдов». Москва: Астрель, 2003. ISBN 5-271-05741-0.. 1.Сg8! Л:g8 2.Крf7! Л:g6 3.fg h5 4.g7+ Крh7 5.g8Ф+ Крh6 6.Фg6# Книги Ласкера ;Шахматы * «Здравый смысл в шахматах» (вышла на английском как Common Sense in Chess), 1896, русский перевод 1897. * Lasker’s How to Play Chess: An Elementary Text Book for Beginners, Which Teaches Chess By a New, Easy and Comprehensive Method, 1900. * «Международный шахматный конгресс в память М. И. Чигорина С.-Петербург, 1909» (1910) * «Мой матч с Капабланкой» (Mein Wettkampf mit Capablanca), 1922, русский перевод 1926. * «Учебник шахматной игры» (Lehrbuch des Schachspiels), 1926, русский перевод 1926. * Lasker’s Chess Primer, 1934. ;Математика * * * — Lasker’s Ph.D. thesis. * ;Другое * «Борьба» (Kampf), 1911, русский перевод 2007. * «Постижение мира» (Das Begreifen der Welt), 1913. * «Философия бесконечности» (Die Philosophie des Unvollendbar), 1918. * «О Человеке эта повесть» (Vom Menschen die Geschichte), 1925 — пьеса, написанная совместно с Бертольдом Ласкером. * «Как Виктор стал шахматным мастером» — повесть для детей, написанная в 1930-е годы в Москве, впервые издана в 1973 году в издательстве «Детская литература» в 1973 году (перевод с немецкого — Илья Майзелис). * «Община будущего» (The Community of the Future), 1940. Примечания Литература * |издательство=Физкультура и спорт|год=1981|страниц=287}} * |издательство=Физкультура и спорт|год=1963|страниц=197}} * |издательство=РИПОЛ классик|год=2005|том=1|страницы=127-244|страниц=512|isbn=5790519970}} * |издательство=Жургазоб'единение |год=1936 |серия=Жизнь замечательных людей |страниц=304 }} * * * * * Emanuel Lasker Games 1889—1903, Chess Stars, 1998, ISBN 954-8782-07-3. * Emanuel Lasker II Games 1904—1940, Chess Stars, 1998, ISBN 954-8782-10-3. * |издательство=«64» |год=2000 |страницы=14—22 |страниц=168 |isbn=5-94046-002-X |тираж=3 000}} Ссылки * * Личная карточка Эмануэля Ласкера на сайте 365chess.com * * 50 шахматных задач, основанных на партиях Ласкера (англ.) * Lasker’s Chess Magazine (январь 1905) * * Категория:Чемпионы мира по шахматам Категория:Шахматные композиторы по алфавиту Категория:Шахматные теоретики Категория:Шахматисты Германии Категория:Математики Германии Категория:Математики по алфавиту Категория:Иммигрировавшие в Великобританию из Германии Категория:Иммигрировавшие в СССР из Германии